


Dress For Success

by haruka



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does it feel to wear Marvelous' coat?</p><p>This fic is the result of a prompt for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.  The prompt is stated at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress For Success

Dress For Success (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Don Dogoier, known as Doc to his friends, wiped his hands on his apron and pulled it over his head. Dinner would be ready to go when the others returned from the practice session, but now he had some work to do on Gokai Galleons computer. He was starting in that direction when he saw something draped over Captain Marvelous' chair – his jacket.

Doc paused. The bright red waistcoat was like a symbol of Marvelous' status as Captain. When he wore it, no one would ever mistake him for being anything other than who or what he was. The colour alone commanded attention, but then Marvelous was GokaiRed, and no other colour would do.

As he glanced down at his own outfit, Doc mused that he would never come close to looking like an authority figure, or even a pirate. His dark green velvet suit jacket, plaid pants and argyle socks didn't match. His bow tie was dated. Even his shirt was unremarkable. Curiosity tugged at him, and he found himself removing his own jacket and trying on Marvelous'. As soon as he had it on, Doc felt different. Like he could lead his fellow pirates into battle, telling them to 'make a show of it.' Then he turned toward the mirror.

The first thing he knew with certainty was that red did not suit him at all. The bright colour washed out his pale complexion and blond hair. The mastery of the Captain's waist coat was lost on him — it didn't make him feel or look any more confident than usual. In fact, it gave the distinct impression of, well, an underling trying on his superior's coat.

He chuckled and removed it. He knew it would take more than a coat to make him into a leader, but that was all right. He was still new to being a pirate and didn't really want to lead them. He liked being the ship's mechanic and more often than not, the cook. He shrugged into his own comfortable green coat and felt instantly better. Maybe it was true that in some cases, clothes made the man. However, it seemed to Doc that some clothes just suited certain men better, especially when it was their own personality coming through that really made the final statement. Humming, he headed for the computer console.

\--

(2011)

Theme: Dress Up  
Prompt: The clothes make the man

Gokaigers belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
